Phantom or Fenton?
by Serenity200
Summary: Samantha Manson is a woman brought up in high society yet hates her social status and the way she lives.Daniel Fenton is a man who has lived somewhere between life and death since the age of fourteen. A forbidden blend of human and ghost...More Inside.
1. Summary Only

Samantha Manson is a woman brought up in high society yet hates her social status and the way she lives. Unlike her parents Samantha has a wild side, one she's not allowed to show, as it would cause a 'scandal'. With her parents lack of understanding for her own freedoms and her friends who simply ignore anything but the rich side of Samantha, she feels like an outsider in her own body. The world of the rich never mingle with the poor, just as the dead never mingle with the living yet they live side by side and don't even know it.

Daniel Fenton is a man who has lived somewhere between life and death since the age of fourteen. A forbidden blend of human and ghost, Daniel tires desperately to find a balance between the two worlds. He has never really found acceptance from either side of the graveyard – but now he sees something special in Samantha.

If the pair wish to be together they must fight all who wish to stand in their path. The dangers of man who is as jealous as he is ruthless; ghosts who care very little for those who are still living and a Halfa like Daniel. Can Daniel and Samantha withstand the odds and form a love strong enough to withstand all who wish them dead?


	2. Chapter 1

Chance Meeting

To anyone else Samantha Manson lived the perfect life: rich family, parties every night, popularity, fame, a football star boyfriend and anything she could every want at the push of a button. But Samantha was anything but happy; in fact she was down right miserable. No one understood her or even tried to understand her. Her parents, whom she loved with all her heart, only cared about appearances and the family was seen as a whole. There was no room for individuality in their eyes. Her so called friends, the popular group, were nothing but a bunch of stuck up rich brats who cared more about who's father bought them a new porch than who the current President was. Every time Samantha showed a little of her true self ether her parents, her boy friend or any number of her friends would pull her aside and remind her of who she was, or rather what she was. Blueblood.

Samantha sighed as she closed her Environmental Studies textbook and glanced over at the clock. It was 10:30PM, she had thirty minutes until her favorite club opened and she didn't want to be late. Pushing back her chair she placed the textbook back into her backpack for safekeeping as she moved to the mammoth closet that adjoined her own room. Walking swiftly past all the bright hues of pink, yellow and blue she found herself at the very back of the large room she dared to call a closet. It was here that the colors began to change to much darker hues of brown, black and green, this was more her style. Lavender eyes passed over several shirts and skirts of different lengths, materials and styles before she pulled out her favorite pair. With her clothes in hand she bent down to retrieve a pair of black army boots and stockings that matched her shirt.

Normally she would change in her room but she didn't dare show clothes of these colors anywhere her parent might unexpectedly pop up. So she striped right then and there. Slipping on a simple purple tank top and a pair of comfortable jeans Samantha was dressed and ready to go. Padding out her closet she picked up a hair accessory that matched her shirt and moved towards her bedroom window. This was becoming a routine for Samantha and she hardly ever thought of being caught by her parents anymore, she just wanted to be free. Even if only for a few hours, she would savor every second of it.

With a quick check that no guards were lurking about Samantha hopped out her bedroom window and sprinted across the lawn to the high gate that surrounded the Manson property. Treading lightly she found the two bars that she had jimmied loose years ago and shifted them enough so she could slip through. Once on the opposite side she re-adjusted the bars and took off down the street. It wasn't until Samantha had walked five blocks away from her home did she stop to haul a cab. Ten minutes, it was a new record for her. The whole idea of her doing something like this was risky and there would be hell to pay if she got caught but it was _so_ worth it.

In the backseat of the cab Samantha finally slipped into her purple stockings and black army boots lacing them up tight. Flashing the driver a smile she pulled back some of her hair into a high ponytail and sighed. Now the real fun would begin!

Walking past the bounce at the front door wasn't much trouble as he knew her by name. She had come her often enough to befriend a few people who worked in the club so getting in was never a problem. Taking in her surroundings of the dimly lit room, strobe lights and the occasional person in leather or ripped jeans Samantha suddenly felt as if a weight had be lifted off her shoulders. Expertly moving within the crown Samantha found an empty table near the bar and took a seat. Within moments a waitress was at her table asking for her order.

"Yeah, I'll have a Bud Light please." Samantha replied.

The waitress smiled and walked off to get her drink leaving Samantha to her own thoughts. A couple to teens walked on past laughing and talking amongst themselves as they took seats at the table to the left of her own. Samantha watched as they ordered drinks and two of the group members left to dance as another fast tempo song began to play.

_Oh to be young and free_. She thought watching them with longing. Not even in her teen years did she have that much freedom but she did have some. It was expected that she would be a little rebellious of her parents in those days but after her high school graduation her parents put a firm stop that.

"Here you go." The waitresses voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She placed a tall glass of wine down before Samantha and turned to walk away when Samantha stopped her.

"I ordered a Bud Light, I'm sorry."

The pretty blond smiled and winked at her, "That gentleman over there ordered the wine for you miss." She pointed over Samantha's shoulder.

A bit shocked but mostly confused Samantha turned around to find whom the waitress had been pointing out. She scanning the crowd looking to find anyone looking in her general direction but found no one paying her any mind. How weird was that?

Turning back to her drink Samantha jumped in surprise to see a man sitting across from her. He smiled and something in Samantha trembled.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. I hope you don't mind your upgrade." He said as he pointed to her untouched glass of wine, his own glass in his hands.

"Oh, n-no, thanks, I don't mind."

Samantha could hardly concentrate on the drink as her eyes played over the male before her. In all her life Samantha had the 'privilege' of being surrounded by 'beautiful people' but never in all her life had she meet one that lived up to the name. Most 'beautiful people' were only good looking with such greedy and stuck up personalities it didn't really matter how they looked because by the end of the day she wanted nothing to do with them. But the man before her was in a class all his own. He sat there casually sipping his wine and listening to the band play as if he didn't have a care in the world. But now that Samantha thought about it the man sitting before her had to be in his own world, for just about every woman within eyeshot was staring at him and glaring at Samantha.

Not that Samantha blamed them; Samantha had to admit he was incredibly breathtaking. His face was perfect with high, defined cheekbones and full lips that begged for a woman's kisses. His dark hair was cut shorter in the back than in the front, which seemed to kiss his forehead and curl over to touch his cheeks. He wore a white silk shirt that was open at the neck and upper chest; the sleeves were rolled back up his arms. His skin was a tawny golden color Samantha had only seen on men in magazines. But what really caught her attention, aside from the obvious hint of muscles his shirt failed to hide, were his eyes. They were the most intense blue eyes Samantha has ever seen; in the dimly lit club they almost glowed. From the waist up he was absolutely every woman's dream.

"So, will you tell me your name or am I going to have to remember you as the woman I bought wine to?" His voice held a hint of playfulness that mirrored in his eyes.

Samantha blushed lightly but tried to cover it by taking a sip of her wine.

"Samantha." She finally said once she got her skin tone under control.

The gentleman smiled again, "I'm Daniel, nice to meet you Sam."

Samantha blinked at his formalness. No one, not even her own parents would even call her by anything but Samantha, Sam was too tactless for a family wish such sophisticated tastes as the Manson's! But for some reason when Daniel said it felt…good.

Samantha returned his smile, "Same here, Danny."

The pair continued to chat amongst themselves for well over an hour, laughing and talking about anything and nothing at all. For Samantha if was the first real conversation she had in ages. There were no fake smiles, no smug looks or a mention of how much money her family was worth. The night was going perfect so of course something had to go wrong!

"Samantha! What are you doing with the punk!" Samantha cringed at the all to familiar voice that belonged to her boyfriend.

TBC…

So was it any good?

Bad?

Have a question because your confused?

Find a spelling or grammar mistake?

Please tell me any and all critiques are welcomed here!


	3. Chapter 2

Fear Of A Last Name

"Samantha! What are you doing with that punk!" Samantha cringed at the all too familiar voice that belonged to her boyfriend.

Still seated she turned in her chair to look over her shoulder; standing there in all his glory was her boyfriend of two years. He stood at about six foot two inches; his light blond hair was cut to perfection. Now his all too muscular arms were crossed over his equally muscular chest, light blue eyes set in daggers sent towards Samantha.

"Dash…what are you doing here?" Samantha asked completely shocked at his presence.

If there was one thing she knew, none of her friends would ever set foot in a place like this which was the main reasons she came here, she could be free: be herself.

"Your father sent me to find you, Samantha, he was worried about you." He glanced at Daniel, "And as I can see, with good reason."

Samantha pushed her chair back and stood up to face Dash, "Worried about me? Don't you mean worried about his image? I'm really sick and tired of being treated like this, why can't you just let me be, Dash?"

Dash frowned and walked closer to Samantha reaching out to pull her closer to him, "It's clear to me that I came at the right moment, who knows what this i punk /i would have done if I hadn't shown up when I did." He completely ignored her question; instead, he focused on the dark haired male and the empty glasses on the table.

Daniel took offence to that remark. "Hey, buddy, we were just talking, no need to rip my head off." He looked to Samantha who was currently pinned to Dash's chest via the arm around her waist. "Are you okay, Sam?"

Samantha opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by Dash.

Dash's eyes flashed. "Sam! How dare you speak so formally to her? You shouldn't even look at her, you piece of filth!"

"Cut it out Dash!" Samantha yelled roughly removing Dash's arm from around her and walking towards Daniel. "I'm sorry about this Danny, really, maybe it would be best if I left."

Daniel tore his heated gaze from Dash long enough to look at Samantha. "…Yeah I guess you better go but, are you sure you'll be okay?"

Samantha smiled and placed a hand on his cheek, "Thanks for trying to save me but I can take care of my self." Her hand left his face and moved down to the chest pocket of his shirt.

Daniel didn't even notice the slip of paper being placed in his pocket but nodded to Samantha. She chuckled to herself at the goofy grin on his face as she turned to leave with a seething Dash.

"And what in the world are you wearing!" Dash's voice was heard from the door.

The ride home was an award one as Samantha sat across from Dash in her father's limo with her arms crossed and her gaze anywhere but on Dash.

Dashiel Baxter, heir to the Baxter fortune and according to her parents the only man worthy enough for Samantha to date. It was another of her parent's ideas that they started to date; of course, Samantha rebelled, doing everything and anything to get away from her parent's attempts to push them closer. Samantha even tried dating other people when she was 'seeing' Dash but all her attempts were futile as her father's checks sent them running to the nearest bank faster that you could say 'Dumpty Humpty.' After six long months Samantha finally gave in to her parent's demands and started to date Dash.

As it would turn out Dash wasn't all that bad, sure he was one of the snobbiest person Samantha had ever met, aside from her parents, but maybe that' s why her parents liked him so much. It wasn't hat Dash wasn't good looking, he was rather handsome and built too boot! Three years of continuous football practice, and games would do that to any teen and boy did they do wonders for Dash. Therefore, he was handsome, athletic and sometimes even nice but they had nothing in common. Dash wasn't in love with Samantha, at least not the real Samantha. He was in love with a shell, the shell Samantha had built up around herself for two years. That Samantha loved parties, pool parties, shopping, theater, banquettes, charity dinners, vacations on private Yates to private beaches and all that came with being rich. It's a pity you could be drowning in a room full of people and no one even notices…

"Are you even listening to me Samantha?" Dash's voice snapped Samantha back to the here and now.

"What?" She blinked and tuned from looking out the window to look at her boyfriend.

"See? This is what I'm talking about, what's going on with you tonight?" He reached over to clasp her hands in his own. "You sneak out of you room, worry your folks and i me /i to death, and where do I find you? In some dark club drinking god knows what with some guy you don't know!"

Samantha slapped her hand out of his grip, "Don't you lecture me Dash, I'm not some little child you can tell what to do! And for your information I like that club, I'll be lucky if I even get back in there after your performance tonight, you embarrassed m in there!"

"W-what? Embarrassed i you /i ! Wait will your father hears about his, he's going to freak? What if a reporter was in there tonight? If pictures of Jeremie and Pamela Manson's daughter and heir with some i nobody /i ends up on the front page it'll be your father's ass on the line!"

"Why is everything about my father, this is i my /i life we're talking about here!"

Dash sighs and ran a hand through his hair, "Samantha, sweetie, that's just it! You don't seem to realize that what you do, all of it, affects not just you but everyone around you as well!"

"Uggh, I hate this, sometimes I just wish I lived a different life. I'm sick of worrying about what everyone else thinks and says about my family-"

The limo pulled up to the estate and both Samantha and Dash exited, Samantha heading off in a blind rage. She didn't get too far before Dash caught up with her and stopped her.

"Why must you be so difficult Samantha, can't you see that your family is doing this because they love you…because I love you?" Dash pleaded with her.

Samantha wanted nothing more than to laugh in his face…except that Dash really did love her. It was creepy and i still /i sent chills down her back every time he admitted it. By some odd twist of fate, Dash fell in love with Samantha and even though Samantha didn't return his feelings of love she didn't hate him either.

Samantha sighed and closed her eyes, "Look Dash it's really late and I have the feeling I'm going to get another lecture from my parents so why don't we just call this a night? You did your good deed and retuned me home so your name's still good in my dad's book."

The 'I love you' bit was always a touché subject for Samantha and usually ended up this way with Samantha making up some excuse to leave and Dash knew it and didn't want to push her…but soon, some day real soon she would have to admit it to herself that he was the one for her.

"Alright, you win, I'll back off…for now. I guess I'll see you in class tomorrow." He kissed her softly before turning to leave.

Well one thing was for sure, Samantha was right, her parent's lecture was ten times worse that Dash's. It was like she had two sets of parents? Like her life wasn't a struggle as it was already? So with a few dozen warnings and a raid through her closet of all things 'dark' Samantha went to bed. Sleep didn't come on swift wings for her this night. Too many questions kept running around in her mind.

The following morning Samantha arrived at Amity University both physically and mentally drained thanks to her previous night's festivities. All she wanted to do was start the new year nice and quietly…too bad Fate had other things in mind.

"Did you hear? I heard he used to live around here."

"Yeah, six years ago! Isn't he the sexist thing you've ever seen?"

"I don't know… he's still dressed after all."

Samantha rolled her eyes as yet another flock of girl passed her by in the halls. It seems the whole school was buzzing with news of a new student who arrived this morning and transferred in. But as annoying as it was Samantha could help but feel a little sorry for the poor sap, from the sounds of things the girls weren't going to give him a moments peace.

With one last look over her shoulder at the gossiping girls Samantha headed off to her first class of the morning. Too bad, she wasn't paying attention or she would have noticed the door to the principle's office opening and a figure walking out the room. She did however notice as she smacked head first into the person who stepped out into the hall.

"Oh! Oh I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking!"

"No it's my fault I should have looked before I walked out like that."

There was a pregnant pause as both speakers recognized each other's voice, looked up and lavender meet baby blue.

"Sam!"

"Danny!"

The hall was filled with laughter as Daniel stood up and reached out to help Samantha do the same. After getting to their feet, Daniel bent down to retrieve their fallen books.

"What are you doing here? I've never seen you around here before." Samantha asked as she accepted her books from Daniel.

Daniel smiled, "Well I would hope not, today's my first day here at Amity University, I just transferred."

Samantha's jaw almost dropped as the piece began to come together. "You're the new guy the girls are dieing to see naked!"

The words were out before Samantha could stop herself. Flushing a brilliant red she tried to pull her foot out of her mouth. "I-I mean you're the new guy I've been hearing about all morning, ahem, I never would have guessed."

Daniel grinned from ear to ear. "I'll take that as a compliant and yeah that's me, guilty as charged." He glanced down at his watch. "Do you mind if we walk and chat I don't want to be late for my first class?"

"Oh, not at all, as a matter of fact that sounds like a really good idea, I really don't want to add tardy on my first day back to the list of things my parents are chewing out of my hide."

Daniel winced. "Things didn't go too well last night I'm guessing?"

"Ha, now there's the understatement of the century." She sighed "It wasn't pretty, can we change the subject."

Daniel nodded tucking his books under one arm and jamming his free hand into his pocket. "Sure, you can even pick the subject." He smiled.

Whoever said yawing was contagious never saw Daniel smile, even though the troubles of the previous night were creeping back on her Samantha couldn't help but return the smile Daniel was giving her.

Samantha slipped into her desk and logged onto the computer station before her almost automatically. Seeing the empty seat next to hers Daniel did the same and with a little difficulty signed in as well, computers were never his thing, that was more Tucker's field of expertise.

"So your saying that rumor is true? You really did live here six years ago?" Samantha asked leaning back in her chair to watch him.

"…Yeah, I was born and raised here actually and lived here all my life up until I was fourteen."

"Wow, why'd you move?"

Daniel glanced over at Samantha and searched her eyes for a moment. The question seemed easy enough to anyone who didn't know about his past here and Amity Park. The answer to that question was one he hoped he would never have to explain but Samantha seems interested learning about him. She wasn't after his family's secret's or even our to kill or maim him and Daniel had to admit it was different and he liked this different.

Daniel sighed and turned to face Samantha, maybe he could trust her? It was as that moment when the professor entered the room and called for the rooms attention. Samantha gave him a little smile and mouthed that they would talk later.

"So I hear that we have a new student in the class? Okay, where is he, this," The professor pulled out the class roster. "This Daniel Fenton?"

Everything seemed to move in slow motion then as every head in the room turned to look at Daniel. Thirty pairs of eyes seemed to enlarged at the exact same time as a look of horror, panic and a few other emotions Daniel couldn't place ran across everyone's faces. Daniel sighed inwardly, he was expecting this kind of reaction when his last name got out but when he tuned to look at Samantha the look of shock on her face made Daniels stomach drop to his big toe. Without thinking about how it would look or even his attendance on the first day of class Daniel Fenton did something he hadn't done in six years…he ran.

TBC…

Well another chapter out, man it feels so good to be finished

I feel a bit odd about Sam and Dash's fight scene, it didn't turn out the way I saw it in my head a few days ago but it's not too bad either.

As usual, any and all comments are welcomed here so don't be shy!

Have something your confused about let me know and I'll do my best to help out.


	4. Chapter 3

i The Amityville Horror /i 

b Six Years Ago /b 

A fourteen-year-old Daniel Fenton gazed at his parents from his position leaning against the far wall. His features were a bit boyish and could be described as 'cute'; after all, he was just a kid. Dressed in his usual red and white t-shirt and light blue jeans Daniel glanced at the clock on the wall again. He yawned. This 'experiment' was dull, he'd much rather be outside playing with his friends or hanging out at the mall. However, his parents i insisted /i this was the 'big moment' and that the whole Fenton family had to be present.

Daniel's parents, Jack and Maddie Fenton were both world famous scientist working in top government classified fields. But their work was just that, work. Their true passion is ghost hunting. For years now they have put all their free time into proving the existence of these terrors of the undead to those around them. Sadly, this has not won them many party invitations or friends for that matter. Many of their colleagues simply ignore or block them out when the word 'ghost' turned up. Even the government would be more than happy to lock them up in padded white rooms and label them as 'insane' if it wasn't for their brilliance in their field.

Jack removed his goggles and wiped the sweat from his brow before smiling at Daniel giving him a thumb's up. Daniel in turn sighed and buried his face in his hands.

"The portal is just about complete Danny! Come over here so you can get a good view of this historical event! You too Jazz!"

Daniel's older sister Jazmine Fenton sighed heavily and unwillingly walked closer to the giant door that was to be the Ghost Portal. "I still don't see why Danny and I have to be here for this Ghost nonsense Dad. Do you know what this could mean for his social life if people found out about his parents love for ghost?"

"Hey! My social life? What about yours Jazz?" Daniel question.

Jazmine smiled and ruffled his hair, "You forget little brother, and I'm not related to them when they're like this." She frowned eyeing her mother who was currently fiddling with some tool. "I refuse to be…"

"It's done!" Jack proclaimed helping Maddie on her feet with is free hand. "I just have to plug this in and-!"

"Dad, did you test this out first? Are you 100 sure there's no way this could backfire and cause tremendous physical or mental harm?" Jazmine asked taking a step back from the crazed look her father got in his eye.

"Oh don't be such a worrywart Jazz, this time we've got everything under control."

"Wait, this time!" Both Jazz and Daniel exclaimed in unison exchanging worried glances.

Maddie tosses a smile over her shoulder toward her children. "Oh it was a long time ago kids, back when we were in college. We've made several improvements since then."

"Then why do I have this sinking feeling in my stomach all of a sudden?" Daniel asked.

Ignoring their troubled teenage children Jack held up the last two plugs that would feed the Ghost Portal it's main power, Maddie looked on positive that everything was in order this time, Jazmine kept a good distance between her parents and exit, just in case, and Daniel stood in between his parents with a perfect view of the portal.

The plugs connected…and nothing happened.

Jack's face fell. "Well that can't be right!" He pulled the plugs apart and stared at them carefully as if giving it 'the eye' would force it to work before plugging it in repeatedly.

"Jake stop it, let's look over these figures again." Maddie said taking the plug away from Jack before he unknowingly did something foolish.

"Does this mean I can go now?" Jazmine asked in a bored tone. She was a little disappointed that their invention didn't work as they had planed but the part of her that disliked their taste for ghost hunting overpowered that disappointment.

"Sure Jazz, you can go too Danny."

That was all that needed to be said before the two teens were up the stairs and out the basement.

i Later That Night /i 

i I can't believe I'm ding this. /i Daniel thought to himself as he crept down the basement stairs that night.

For some reason Daniel couldn't get rid of that sinking feeling from earlier that afternoon. When he left the basement earlier, it was there, when he was at the mall it was there and even through dinner and when he tried to sleep, it was there. Even now, as he stood before the large hexagon, the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach grew.

"This is so silly. It's just a metal doorway that doesn't even work." Daniel reassured himself.

Daniel walked up to the door and pushed his hand over the cool metal around the doorway. Peeping inside he saw nothing but a semi-long hallway of metal. Nothing to be afraid of. He sighed in relief and was about to leave when something inside the portal caught his eye. A compartment had been left open. The sinking feeling doubled.

Something about that open hatch was bothering him, but that was silly right? What did he know about the hatch or anything-involving ghosts for that matter!

"Maybe just a peak." He mumbled walking over to the small cabinet that held his parents jumpsuits. Opening it, he was blinded by the rows and rows of blue and orange jumpsuits.

"Ever hear of variety?"

He flipped through the mass of blue and orange in hopes of finding i one /i suite that wouldn't make him look like his parents. A flash of white near the very back in between his father's orange jumpsuit caught Daniel's attention. Pulling it out he revealed a white and black suite. Grinning Daniel quickly slipped in and zipped it up. In the center was a sticker of sorts of his father's face. Cringing he pulled it off and stuck it to one of his mother's suite.

"This isn't so bad. At least no one will recognize me like this…I hope."

Walking back to the portal Daniel took a deep breath and walked in his gloved hand running along the metal of the walls. As he steeped over the threshold he failed to notice the plugs his father was tinkering with this afternoon was still plugged in and abandoned on the floor.

Daniel had to admit, this was some high-tech stuff. He didn't understand half of it but that didn't mean he couldn't appreciate mechanical genius when he saw it. His parents did have their moments, and this was one of them. He mentally reminded himself to tell his parents that once he got out.

The hatch. The reason why he was in here in the first place. He stood before it now and he couldn't help but notice that the red 'off' button was switched on and the green 'on' button was off.

"I can't believe they forgot to switch it on from the inside, how silly is that? I guess I could just flip it on; it's just a switch. No harm ever came from flipping a switch, right?"

Famous last words.

i Three Hours Later /i 

Daniel stirred, his eyes moving swiftly under closed eyelids. With a gasp and a cry, his eyes snapped open and he sat up in alarm.

"What happened? Where am I?" Panic laced in his voice Daniel quickly got to his feet and took in his surroundings. He was still in the basement. He sighed. He was okay. Looking down at himself he noticed that the jumpsuit he had put on was gone…did he dream the whole thing? Baby-bye eyes drifted to the portal whose doors were now closed? How odd they weren't closed before.

Daniel shrugged and yawned, what time was it? Looking at the clock, Daniel screamed. It wasn't that thee hours had somehow gone unnoticed no it was his appearance. What he saw in the mirror just below the clock was much more important now. His face was covered with a large breakout of acne!

The thundering of many feet captured Daniel's attention from his reflection as he turned to see his parents and older sister descend the basement stairs. The room was quickly filled with cries of shock, horror and concern. Her motherly instincts taking over Maddie quickly scooped up her frantic son and rushed out the basement.

"Come on Jack, we have to take to the hospital." Was tossed over her shoulder as she sprinted up the steps and for once Jake didn't say or do anything silly. His eyes traveled from Jazmine who was beginning to cry to the place Daniel once stood. "Come on Jazz, your brother needs us!"

b Daniel Fenton /b those were the words next to the hospital door. Jazmine stared at them as if she were seeing things. This couldn't be happening. Daniel didn't get into things like this. He was a good kid, a bit misunderstood but he never did anything life threatening.

A large hand clamped over her shoulder and she jumped. She turned to see her father and mother behind her.

"The doctor says we can see him now."

Jazmine nodded and moved towards the door, her hand reached for the doorknob and froze. She couldn't do it. Seeing her standing there with her hand outstretched for the door Maddie laced her hand with Jazmine's and together they opened the door. The electronic Beep was a somewhat eerie yet calming sound to hear when you knew it belonged to someone you loved.

In the middle of the room lies Daniel Fenton. He was sleeping and a thick solution leaked through the bandages on his arms and face. It was a heartbreaking sight. He was only fourteen and yet he looked so sad, lying there unmoving, in a deep sleep.

The Fenton family sat around his bedside, Maddie holding one of his bandaged hands in her own.

"What did the doctor say?" Jazmine's voice broke the silence.

"They're not sure what happened to him. His break out is unusual and they can't identify its origin." Jake explained.

"The doctor's have agreed to let us run some tests as well. Your father and I are going to look around the lab again to see if anything stands out. It happened down there, there has to be some kind of clue as to what happened to your brother down there."

Beep….

Daniel's eyes fluttered open. He flinched as the bright lights of the sun rushed into his sensitive eyes. Groaning he rolls away from the light only to find himself on the floor. Had he fallen out of bed? Looking up he almost had a heart attack.

Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep…

The bed was above him! He had fallen through! But how was that possible? Thinking quickly, he roll out from under the bed and stood up to look at it. The bed seemed normal enough. He reached out to touch the bed and watched as his hand turned intangible before his very eyes and slipped through the bed complexly.

Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep…

"What's going on!" Daniel's voice cracked.

He held up his hand and watched as it flickered between a solid and well non solid.

"Okay Danny, think, what's the last thing you remember? What could have happened to cause this?" He began pacing around the room.

"I remember going into the basement, finding the open panel in the Ghost Portal, putting on the suite and flipping a switch…did I activate the Ghost Portal when I flipped that switch? Oh man this can't be happening to me."

His fears were only doubled when he saw his own reflection. Not only were body parts disappearing at odd moments but also his hair had changed from black to white and he had glowing green eyes. There was only one thing that could explain this, his interaction within the Ghost Portal while activated had somehow changed him, changed him into the one thing he knew nothing about. He was a ghost.

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeep…

Things only seemed to get worst for Daniel and the Fenton's. His parents never figured out the cause of the acne and Daniel kept his little trip into the Fenton Portal a secret along with his new powers. But word had already gotten out to the rest of Amity Park.. Daniel was in the hospital because there was an accident in the Fenton lab. The details were not known but then again gossip tends to be more important than facts in theses cases.

The town was in an uproar. As far as they knew the Fenton's were crazy in the first place believing in ghost, now there were sending their own son to the hospital with an unknown and unexplainable breakout! There was no room for people like them in Amity Park.. A petition was signed and a town meeting was held, within a month the Fenton's were asked to leave by order of the mayor of Amity Park.

TBC…

b 

Questions? Comments? Input?

Basically I wanted to explain how Danny without Sam or Tucker could get ghost powers. It's kinda like a fate thing, he was meant to have them, I can't picture Danny without it. To be a bit different I gave Danny Ecto-Acne before getting his powers, kinda like what happened to Vlad Masters ;


	5. Chapter 4

Just Friends!

Samantha glanced back between the classroom door and the work before her all through her morning lecture. Daniel had been gone for almost the whole class now, something had to be wrong. The look on his face, so much pain and anguish. Samantha wished there was something she could have done, followed him at least but it was too late, the best thing she could do was wait until after class and look for him then.

Twenty minutes later when the professor ended class Samantha was more than ready to leave the room. Unfortunately, Daniel's stunt gave Samantha a little more attention that she bargained for.

"You know the Fenton kid?" A voice piped.

Samantha mentally groaned as she turned to Paulina, one of her close 'friends' and nodded. "Yeah I know Danny."

"Ooh, on a first name basis already are we?" The dark skinned girl next to Paulina quipped.

Samantha sighed turning to put her book into her pack, "It's not like that Val and you know it."

"Yeah, why settle for Daniel when you have someone like Dash at your side?" Paulina asked in a dreamy voice.

Samantha bit back a groan and just nodded again, getting up to leave.

"Hey, are we still on for Saturday at the country club?" Valerie asked.

Samantha waving over her shoulder as she walked out the door was her only response.

Samantha sighed as she looked back to find Valerie and Paulina walking of in another direction, she was hopping they wouldn't follow her as she was looking for Daniel. Samantha had known both Valerie and Paulina for four years now, two of which she spent on their 'geek' level. Things changed when Samantha entered college and the truth of her heritage was reveled. A soon as the dollar signs were tossed in the air Valerie and Paulina were all over Samantha like a bad rash.

Before Samantha took over as the most popular girl in school the title belonged to Paulina. Now that the tables were turned things before the pair were very…stiff. No mean words where said but, then again, actions speak louder than words. Whenever Samantha's family bought something new, Paulina had to find some way to top or match them. She had to have everything Samantha had or better even, as if material things made her special.

With Valerie the shift over to friends wasn't so complicated. Before they never really talked but there was no hostility between the two. If anything, Samantha's new status brought her and Valerie closer. They were her closets friends but not true friends. Neither of them knew of the real Samantha Manson.

It had been a good thirty minutes before Samantha found Daniel again. He was up on the school's roof looking over all the students who were heading off campus for lunch and other such things. Daniel sat alone, his pack on the ground beside him, sitting on the railing that lined the roof, his feet dangling off the bars. Quietly, Samantha walked up beside him and reached out to touch his shoulder only to stop herself halfway there. With a sigh, she dropped her pack next to his and hopped up over the railing beside him. The pair sat like that for over an hour, it wasn't until Daniel finally spoke that Samantha realize she had dozed off into her own thoughts.

"I guess you want an explanation for what happened back there?" Daniel asked shifting to swing back over the railing.

Samantha spun around on the railing but didn't jump off. "No, it's your life Danny, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to…"

Daniel looked over his shoulder at her and smiled, "Thanks Sam. That's the very reason I feel like I can tell you. You don't care about the rumors, I knew that when you cam looking for me."

Samantha blushed prettily but said nothing silently urging Daniel to continue.

"When I was fourteen my parents built this strange machine, it was built to be a kind of portal into the world of ghost," Samantha got a weird look on her face. "Yeah I know it sounds silly but it's their passion." He shrugged.

"Well the portal didn't work, not really. They gave up, just like that. You should have seen how devastated they were Sam. It killed me to see them like that. So, against my better judgment, I went down into the basement late at night to check it out myself. Turns out it was working but a switch inside needed to be turned on." He sighed as began to pace along the width of the rooftop.

"I don't know what I was thinking, or if I was thinking at all. But I didn't realize the machine was still plugged in when I went in there. I saw the switch and I turned it on."

Samantha stared at him. It didn't take a genius to guess what happened to Daniel.

"There was this great big flash…that was all I remember. The next thing I know I'm waking up in the hospital. The doctor's never really found out what was wrong with me but in a few weeks I was able to leave, good as new." Daniel shrugged.

"When word got out that something had happened to me in my folk's lab, things spun outta control. People started saying these terrible things about my family; how they experimented on me and my sister, how they were evil and needed psychological help. Nothing my family said or did helped so, after a while we just packed up and left…" He ended his tale.

Samantha hopped off the railing then and walked over to Daniel, her eyes glossed over with unshed tears. "Oh, Danny, I'm so sorry, so sorry." Shaking her head she wiped away her tears before they could fall. Then, without any warning what-so-ever, she hugged him.

For a long moment Daniel stood completely still, too shocked to even move or comprehend what Samantha had done. Daniel had never been hugged by a girl like that, it was a new experience for him. But as the warmth of her body seeped into his own he smiled softly and returned the hug. It was moments like this where he realized just how lucky he was to stumbled onto Samantha that evening in a crowded bar.

Inwardly, he kicked himself for not trusting her with the whole truth…no that wasn't it, he trusted her; it was himself he didn't trust. He was just too afraid of rejection. Not now, not when hugging her like this felt so good…he would have to keep his secret from her, for now.

Daniel and Samantha walked into the cafeteria side by side that evening after their last class. As fate would have it they ended up in just about every class together. How weird was that? But they didn't think much of it other than it gave them a chance to talk and share more.

Off in the distance, Samantha noticed Dashiel, Paulina and Valerie sitting together with a few other popular students. Once spotted ,it was hard not to be called over to their table. Daniel gave Samantha a sheepish smile as she rolled her eyes and dragged him over to the table with her.

"Hey, guys, having a late lunch?" Samantha asked sitting down next to Dashiel, Daniel taking the seat across from her and next to Valerie.

"Samantha, aren't you going to introduce us to your new little friend?" Paulina asked flashing Daniel her best smile.

Samantha smiles ever so sweetly, a little too sweet even. "Oh, forgive me. Guys this is Daniel Fenton. Danny, meet Valerie, Paulina and you know Dash."

Daniel smiles and waved to the girls but not Dashiel as he ignored the greeting completely and began to pull Samantha into deep conversation about one thing or another. Daniel frown as he watched the pair out of the corner of his eye. He didn't understand them, Samantha was obviously not herself around him, she giggled and flirted back and forth with him about absolutely nothing. Now, he was no expert on the girl but her personality did a complete 180 when she was with her friends.

'_I'll have to ask her about _that' Her mentally reminded himself. But when they talked that one night at the club they talked about everything ranging from politics to who won the World Cup.

A tap on his shoulder brought Daniel to a smiling Valerie. "So Danny, is it, what are you into?"

It took a second for Daniel to catch on to what she was talking about, "Oh I'm a science major, astrology mostly."

"Ah! A spaceman, well that sounds like fun…"

_'What's she acting all chummy with Danny for?'_ Samantha questioned as she half listened to Dashiel go over their plans for the weekend again. He was taking her to Paulina's country club and wanted to know exactly what she would be wearing so they could match. She cringed at the very thought.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Daniel looked down at his watching suddenly and jumped from his seat. "Sorry guys, I just remembered I have to run." He looked to Samantha. "I'll catch you later Sam."

He moved to leave the table when Valerie caught him by the shoulder. "Wait up Danny, I want to give you something." She pulled out a pen from her purse and wrote down seven digits in the palm of his hand. "Don't lose that okay?" She winked at him.

Daniel's cheeks turned a light pink. "S-sure."

Samantha glared at Valerie until Daniel was well out the doors of the cafeteria. "What was that all about Val?"

Valerie blinked innocently back at Samantha. "What? I can't give a cute guy my number?"

Samantha scoffed, "Oh please, just a few hours ago you wanted nothing to do with him!"

Valerie couldn't believe her ears, "How do you know what I was thinking, huh? Is it a crime to like a guy now?"

Samantha shook her head, "No I just find it a bit strange that you'd like a guy like Danny."

"A guy like Danny? Wha-"

"And that's another thing, since when are you so informal with anybody?"

"Whoa, cool your jets Samantha. I think your making a big deal out of nothing. Valerie can give her number to any guy she want to." Dashiel said trying to cool down his girlfriend.

Paulina chucked bringing everyone's attention to her again, "If I didn't know any better I'd guess you were jealous of Valerie, Samantha, but that can't be…you have Dash, don't you?"

Samantha watched as the calm look on Dashiel's face swiftly changed to a look of pain and jealousy. She didn't need a mirror to know her face was turning red in embarrassment either.

"Sam-"

"I'm going to take a walk!" Samantha announced before Dashiel could give her the third degree…again.

"I can't believe her! Ooh that Paulina, how is it that she can always get under my skin like that? Why am I even friends with her?" Samantha muttered to herself as she walked down the street. She was several block away from campus now and to be truthfully honest she didn't feel like going back to face Dashiel.

Her stomach voiced a different option on the matter. Samantha grimaced, she hadn't finished her lunch.

"Great, now what am I going to do?" She sighed blowing her bangs out of her eyes. "Today's just not my day."

She snapped her fingers as a thought came to her, "There should be a Nasty Burger around her somewhere if I remember correctly. I haven't eaten there in ages but I do remember them serving a good Soy Melt." Putting her previous thoughts behind her, Samantha set off in search of a Nasty Burger.

She found one not too far away from the school at all, it was in a pretty good walking distance. Faint memories a much easier time flashed in her mind as she walked through the large glass doors and up to the counter.

"Welcome to Nasty Burger, how may I help you?" The guy behind the register asked.

"I'll have a Soy Melt, please."

"Right away ma'am." He looked up to accept her cash and their eyes met.

"Sam?"

"Danny?"

Samantha was the first to react, she laughed. "We have got to stop meeting like this."

Daniel chuckled and nodded as he accepted her money. "What brings you here, I thought I left you having lunch?"

Samantha looked away at his remark biting her lower lip, "Yeah, about that, I want to apologize Danny-"

"No it's okay, I was just as shocked as you were but Valerie seems like a nice girl, then again you would know better than me, she's your friend."

Samantha nodded, the guilt of her harsh words to Valerie weighing down on her shoulders. "Yeah, I better go apologize to her the next time I see her."

Daniel was going to reply to her when he shivered all of a sudden and before his eyes, a barely noticeable wisp of blue smoke came out of his mouth.

'_Oh no, not now of all times and places!'_ He thought looking over Samantha's shoulder at a ghost who was fazing through the restaurant's back wall.

TBC…

Questions?

Comments?

Concerns?

…Flames? ;

General Notes: .

It's been long, too long, since I updated this but life gets in the way and it demands all of your attention.

Looks like there's some friction between Val and Sam, noting to out of the ordinary, no?

Well then since this so bloody late I decided to let Phantom show up a little earlier than I had first planed but it still fits my original plot.

The next chapter holds a fight scene, another flash back that explains Danny's discovery of one of his powers.

Can you guess which one it is? I hope to have a kind of flashback like that for all of Danny's powers. **crosses fingers** I hope I can keep the ideas flowing XDD

DA Notes:

I have TWO beta readers for PoF! Yay I'm so happy, thank you RPSpartan & LucidKrypton for lending me your time huggles


	6. Chapter 6

Seen and Unseen

Daniel watched as the scene played out before him, people were running out of the restaurant screaming for their lives, others hid under tables cowering with heir heads between their knees and then there was Samantha. She stood rooted to the floor, her hands at her sides in balled up fists. A look of desperation and fear played across her lavender eyes as she turned to Daniel.

"What's going on? Danny? Tell me I'm not seeing what I think I'm seeing?!"

Daniel frowned lightly, "I'm sorry Sam but your eyes do not deceive you. Come on, we have to get out of here before things get any worse." He reached over the counter top and grabbed Sam by the waist and in one swift move picked her up and carried her over to where he stood on the other side. He set her down on her own two feet before taking her hand and dragging her out the back of the restaurant.

Samantha blinked, one minute she was talking to Daniel the next she was holding his hand running behind him through the kitchen and then out the back door of the restaurant. Everything was a blur as her mind tried to process what was happening in the building behind her. Ghosts had suddenly appeared in the restaurant turning over table and chairs screaming about a 'halfa', whatever that was. Things like this didn't really happen, did it?

Once out the back door Daniel slammed it shut behind them before turning to a breathless Samantha. "Sam, listen to me, I want you to go get help. Call the cops, get an ambulance, anything!"

"-But, what about you?"

Daniel pushed her lightly towards the street, "Don't worry about me, just go get help Sam."

Samantha looked baffled, but stumbled off out the back ally and around the corner to find the nearest payphone. Once Daniel was positive that Samantha was really gone and out of earshot he sighed and turned towards the door he had previously closed.

"I'm going Ghost!"

The ally was suddenly filled with a bight white flash that lasted only a fraction of a moment. When the flash died complete Daniel Fenton was no longer standing in the ally, in his place was another male figure that looked like the complete opposite of Daniel. With a quick look around, the new figure seemed to vanish save for his green eyes which moved quickly and then vanished within the backdoor of the Nasty Burger.

Inside the Nasty Burger the pair of green eyes watched as the last of the humans ran out of the now broken window and into the street leaving two ghosts hovering in the center of the room. They were green in color and shaped to look like octopi with glowing red eyes.

"So where is this guy? We were told if we started making a mess this guy would show up… so where is he?" The first asked overturning a table and making an even bigger mess.

The second shrugged from his position within the storage closet, "If he doesn't show in five minutes we can go to the mall, more people to raise a ruckus there."

"Then I'd hate to keep you waiting!" The body belonging to the eyes mineralized before them both floating in mid air with his arms crossed across his chest.

Samantha ran as fast as she could until she found a payphone three blocks down form the Nasty Burger. Scrambling into the booth she picked up the phone and dialed 911 after deposing the small fee of twenty-five cents. Two rings later an operator picked up the line and asked if there was an emergency.

"Yes, someone or something is attacking the Nasty Burger just outside of Amity University, please hurry!" She slammed down the phone without waiting to see if the operator had anymore questions before running back the way she came. As she got closer to the Nasty Burger she noticed how empty the block had become in the short minutes since her departure. Walking carefully and cautiously she crept up to the storefront and peeked inside; what she saw rooted her feet to the floor.

Floating as least five inches above the rubble within the restaurant was a man, that alone was enough to send a shock to Samantha's systems but what really caught her attention was his physical appearance. His face was chiseled to perfection like something out of her Greek literature textbooks. His pale white hair seemed to glow of it's own accord and moved feely with his fluid movements as he dodged attacks coming from the ghosts in the room. He wore a black and white jumpsuit that hugged his torso like a second skin, showing off muscles at the smallest of moments yet it looked un-restraining at the same time. An emblem of some sort was printed in the middle of his chest, on his boots and on his long gloves. His skin was pale white, just short of death even but it didn't look unhealthy on him for some reason, it suited him even more. His eyes were the most captivating feature on his stature. They were solid emerald green eyes that had an otherworldly glow to them, looking at them made Samantha want to shiver.

"Ah, good you're here, I was afraid we went through all this trouble ruining this place for nothing!" A voice said.

Samantha followed the sound of the voice to what she could only hope was a ghost. It was hideous looking with eight long tentacles and rounded head and body. It seemed to float up to eye level with the mysterious pale haired stranger who frowned at the ghost.

"What are you going here? You ghost have no place in the human world." His voice was stern and almost commanding as he stared down the ghost.

"Heh, yeah like the human world is where you belong, Halfa." The word 'halfa' was spit out with a snarl. The second ghost snickered at the term and glided up next to the first munching on a pair of Nasty Burgers it must have found.

Samantha wasn't sure but by his reaction the word 'halfa' was not a term of endearment by the way his left eye began to tick.

"Well even if that's true I at least have enough sense to know that I should pay for my food!" As he said this he arched back cupping his hands and the most astonishing thing happened. A small white glow twinkled in the center on his cupped hands for a spilt second before it seemed to collapse within itself to form a much larger green orb. As the green orb expanded the distance he held his cupped hands grew until the orb was the size of a large beach ball.

"Here, you forgot the toy that comes with that Nasty Kids Meal!" He hurled the ball towards the pair and faster than they could react, the green orb had engulfed them both slamming them back into the far wall. The impact caused a huge bang as the wall cracked and broke upon impact leaving the two ghosts twisted and buried amongst the compost. Moving in swiftly for the final move he reached behind him and pulled out what could only be described as an ordinary thermos and aimed it at them as if it were some kind of gun. He removed the cover and a white burst of light shot out immediately and seemed to pull the ghost towards the container like a vacuum.

"You haven't seen the last of us, Halfa, _she's_ looking for you and won't rest still _she_ finds you-" One of the ghost cried just before it was sucked up completely. Covering the container the male sighed. "Now that's what I call a Nasty Kids Meal To Go."

With the ghost gone he put away the thermos and floated down to the ground where feet materialized seconds before they hit the ground. There was no doubt about it, this guy was ghost too, but he looked so human. Was such a thing possible? Samantha's mind couldn't grasp all the possibilities and explanations for what she had single handily witnessed so it did the only thing it could in a situation such as this. It shut down.

The next thing Samantha knew she was staring up into a pair of familiar blue eyes. She groaned brining her hand up to her forehead. "Danny, what happened?"

Danny chuckled from above her, "I was hoping you could answer that for me, I found you out here passed out on the ground." Of course that was a lie, Daniel had heard her collapse from within the Nasty Burger soon after he had disposed to the ghost but she didn't need to know that. Once he realized he had a witness to his little fight and knew that more people would soon follow as the sounds of sirens were drawing closer Daniel ran out back, changed back to normal and doubled back from the ally to tend to Samantha.

Samantha suddenly sat up and turned to look at the small crowd that had formed around the pair, some of which she recognized from the university, and blushed. She adjusted her position so she was no longer resting in Daniel's lap but sitting up on her own.

"Oh God, this is so embarrassing, things like this make me wish I could simply disappear or turn invisible, ya know."

Daniel shook his head, "You only say that because you don't really know what it's like to be invisible. I've actually been invisible once, it's not as cool as it sounds."

Samantha turned to him with a raised brow to which Daniel simply grinned and shrugged, "Scientist parents, remember, things happen."

Samantha continued to stare at him for a moment longer before she turned back to the taped off portion of the Nasty Burger.

"Oh my gosh, Danny, I almost forgot, I saw a Ghost!" She said as she clasped her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah I know, I saw them too, creepy little green things, huh?"

"No not those things, this one was a boy, he was flying around and he could shoot these green orbs out of his hands! It was the most amazing thing I had ever seen! He was incredible," She sighed. "Absolutely incredible, I wish I could have talked to him, found out his name or something."

Daniel smiled inwardly at her words, he had never really known anyone who was instantly interested in his ghost side…well there was Tucker but that was different. With Samantha it was like a rush of some unknown emotion suddenly filled him and none of the skeletons in his closet really mattered. Daniel was a tortured soul, he didn't seem like it on the outside but he knew how to mask it well. Six years of practice really does make perfect, or so he hoped.

Daniel shook his head to clear it, then stood up and extended his hand out to Samantha, "Come on Sam, let's get you home, it's late."

**_Eight Months after the Accident_**

_Daniel stayed in the hospital for about two months, a month later he and his family had a visitor from the mayor's office. They were asked to leave the town as soon as humanly possible, at first the Fenton's were livid about the news and refused to leave their home, but then things turned ugly. Both Jack and Maddie lost funding from all their supporters in their field at work and with no money to back up their research everything went sour. They were forced out of their jobs and no company would listen to anything they had to say. Both Daniel and Jazmine were isolated in school by their classmates. This was more difficult for Daniel as he stood up for his parents more than Jazmine and knew that they had done nothing to harm him once so ever. This made the situation at school worse for Daniel as student and faculty alike deemed him mentally unstable. The faculty even went so far as to call in a professional physiatrist to evaluate Daniel to see if he had been brainwash by his parents and the trauma put on him from the accent. _

_For the Fenton's, this was the straw that broke the camel's back. Daniel and Jazmine were both pulled out of school the following day and within a month's time the Fenton's had packed up all their belongings and left. But Jack and Maddie were smart, they knew that at this point in time leaving was the best thing for their family to survive this grave misunderstanding but they hoped with time they could come back to their home. So before leaving completely they activated the **Fenton Genetic Lock** and sealed up the house completely so no one could get in without having Fenton genes. _

_With all their belongings in moving vans the Fenton's themselves packed into the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle/RV and drove the long distance from Amity Park to Arlington Heights, Illinois. A place where the latest events back home could not hurt them. They were also able to find small jobs here, not as first-rate as their government jobs but it was good enough to pay the bills._

_Daniel and Jazmine were sent to Arlington High and continued their education there…_

_Daniel sighed as he walked along the crowded street to school one morning, he adjusted his backpack and looked up as the voices of the students around him registered as one he recognized. Not too far from his location a bunch of girls stood together in a bunch giggling and laughing as most girls did. But one girl in particular stood in the center of the ring. She was taller than the other girls with long blood red tresses that blew in the wind as if there was an invisible comb dancing within her curls. Her bight emerald eyes glittered as she laughed and winked at one of the other girls. Her name was Teri Flemings, a Sophomore and a bout two years older than Daniel was currently. She was the cliché of popularity as high school girls go; head cheerleader, track star, and extremely popular. Every girl wanted to be her and hated her all in the same breath. She however did not date the head football caption; on the contrary, she dated the school tough guy, a troublemaker or bad boy if you will, Thomas Patterson. _

_In his pause Daniel could not help but stare at Teri and daydream about her as ever boy in her presence couldn't help but do. Regrettably he failed to notice that Thomas was always close by and where Thomas was a close eye was kept on all the guys around Teri. _

"_Hey! Fenton, you want a problem?" Thomas called out to him as he walked briskly over to him._

_Daniel blinked back into reality and looked behind him to find Thomas walking over to him, a glint in his eye and his hands balled into fists. "What?"_

"_I said, you want a problem?" He emphasized his point by smacking his fist into his open palm a few inched in front of Daniel's face._

"_N-No, I don't want a problem, I didn't even do anything to you!" Daniel said taking a step back and raising his hand in a defensive manner. _

_Thomas smirked and nodded his head towards Teri, "I've been watching you Fenton, you're pretty new so I didn't say anything before but you've been making puppy dog eyes at my girl for far too long." _

_Daniel tossed a glance in Teri's direction and immediately turned crimson when he realized she was staring back at him! This was new, never in his months of going to school here had she glanced at him once or even noticed his presence despite the fact that they had almost every class together. _

_Thomas snapped his finger in front of Daniel's eyes, "Yo, wake up Fenton! Heh, you don't seem to understand your position in all this. You don't have one!"_

_Daniel turned back to Thomas and frowned. "Look I'm sorry it didn't mean anything I'll just leave now." Daniel turned to leave and hopefully get to class, as the bell had just ran in the distance, only to find his exit blocked. He really must not have been paying attention as a semi large crowd was now surrounding the pair in a neat little circle. _

"_Tommy, what's going on?" It was the arrival of Teri, the last person Daniel wanted to see him right now. _

"_Nothing for you to worry about, just keeping things in order. Seems Fenton over here has some kind of fixation with you, every time I seem him he's staring at you." _

_Daniel turned five shades redder than he was before, right now he could make the brightest tomato jealous. _

_Teri looked at Daniel slowly from head to toe as if he were a sick dog she was looking over in pound. Time seemed to stand still for Daniel as several fantasies rolled into his head, all of them having something to do with Teri tossing Thomas to the curb and jumping in his arms and asking to be carried off into the sunset. Too bad it was only eight A.M._

"_Who is he?"_

_Daniel's heart sank to the heel of his left foot. Immediately laughter began to erupt from within the crowd like wildfire. The world began to spin to Daniel, the faces of his schoolmates seemed to be all around him floating around him and their laughter seemed to be tuned up on high and there was Daniel without a mute button. Suddenly his vision began to blur and his eyes stung something painful. Daniel quickly rubbed his eyes only to realize he was crying._

"_Oh, no we've made him cry!" Someone laughed. _

'_**It hurts, why does it hurt so much? Their laugher hurts, it shouldn't hurt so why does it hurt? Why did I have to look at her? Why did she have to be so pretty? I wish I had never moved here, at lease back home I didn't have a laughing audience…I wish I could just disappear.**' Daniel squeezed his eyes shut as he let the tears flow freely down his face. _

_The next thing Daniel knew the laughing had come to a complete stop! He rubbed his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt and looked at the puzzled faces before him. _

_What was going on? _

_Why had they stopped laughing?_

_Thomas looked around him, "Where did Fenton run off to?" _

'_**What is he talking about I'm right in front of him-**' Daniel raised his arm to wave it in front to his face but froze as he stared at his transparent hand! Terror ran down his spine as Daniel slowly looked down at his torso only to see that it too had lost all its color. He had seen this before, back at the hospital six months ago but it only lasted a few minutes. _

'_**I can't change back here, Teri will see me! She'll think I'm some kind of freak on top of everything else. I gotta get outta here!**' _

_Without thinking Daniel pushed his way through the crowd only to realize a little too late that even though he was invisible to anyone but himself he was still very much solid. The crowd around him parted roughly as he shoved his way out in blind panic and made a beeline for the school halls. _

"_What the hell was that?!" Teri asked as she gaped between the part within the crowd and the spot where Daniel had once stood. _

"_Man, whatever it is or was I want no part of it! Let's get out of here; I'll deal with that Fenton punk later." _

_Inside Daniel had found the safety of the boy's bathroom where he locked himself inside the handicap stall. Breathing deeply he tried to calm down his rapid heartbeat and mind. _

'_**It's okay, this will only last a moment and then things will go back to normal like last time, I'll be visible again.**' _

_Five minutes passed._

_Then ten._

_Then fifteen._

_Thirty._

_A hour later Daniel paced alone inside the bathroom, the streaks from his tears more apparent now then they were an hour ago, his hair devilish from the amount of times he had run his hand through it and his shirt clung to him from the amount of sweat he was perspiring from all his pacing. _

'_**Ahh, this makes no sense! What's going on with me? Why can't I change back?!**' _

_He placed his hands on the long marble counter top as he stared back at his invisible reflection. _

'_Okay, Danny, think for a moment, you have to have said or did something before to trigger this? Think!' _

_Daniel took a deep breath, and then another and another before he visibly cooled down a bit._

'_Before when I was in the hospital I was a g-ghost and I was invisible like this but I changed back because I didn't want to be seen like that. I remember thinking my parents would freak if they came into the room and I wasn't' there. And outside I wished could disappear so I could be laughed at…maybe if I will myself to be visible again?'_

_Daniel closed his eyes and willed himself to be visible again. He stood like that for who know how long just concentrating every fiber of his being into being visible again. He was so caught up in his mind that he didn't hear the door to the boys bathroom open and shut to his left. _

"_Hey Danny, where have you been? I didn't see you last period; Mr. Kenyon was looking for you…Danny are you aright?"_

_Daniel's hear skipped a beat and his eyes snapped over and he turned to look at his best friend. He immediately crossed the distance between them and grabbed him by the shoulder and shook him, "You can see me, Tuck?"_

_Daniel's best friend in all of Arlington High raised a brow at him, "…Yeah, why wouldn't I be able to?"_

_Daniel broke out in to a fit of chuckles and doubled over as the chuckles turned into full out laugher and a new batch of tears began to pour from his eyes._

"_No reason Tuck, come on, let's get out of here."_

_Puzzled still Tucker nodded giving Daniel a weird look once more before walking out the bathroom completely forgetting he hadn't used the facilities._

_From that day on Darnel Fenton began to realize something inside him was changing, for the better or worse he wasn't sure yet, but what he did know was that he would try to use it to his benefit and not freak out completely if his body responded to his wishes of being invisible. This was a good thing too because as the weeks passed on he realized that his feelings and thoughts were linked to whatever 'ghost power' he had gotten from his little trip into the Fenton Portal. _

_On several occasions Daniel found himself becoming invisible, most of which were at the worst possible times. But as his invisible trick kept happing at the wrong time without him really wanting it to he came to a conclusion. Whether he wanted it or not he had this power and if he didn't want to turn invisible in front of someone or at the wrong time he had to learn to control it. _

_Control the power… don't let it control you._

_It took some time to get use to the feeling for when he was turning invisible but once he got his body comfortable with it he found it easy to shift between the two. And he would soon learn that invisibility wasn't the only thing his new powers could do for him… _

It always seemed funny to me how Sam and Tucker would always know where Danny was even when he was invisible. Then I thought how everything vanished but his eyes and thought how fun it would be to used that in the fiction. XD I'm so odd.

Oh lord, sorry for the OOCness through out all this, especially in the flashback. That's nothing like how Danny is right not but I had to make him 'wimpy' for that part of his life, it was important, please don't kill me XD dodges rotten tomatoes

Liked it? No? Let me know I wanna hear what you have to say, really!

Review Response Corner –

Rose Garden twilight: Thank you so much for your kind words and interest in this fic! Writer's block really is a nasty little bug, it's kept me from writing this one for a couple of months TT But I'm proud to say I never gave up! Putting Danny in the Nasty Burger seemed like the best thing to do since it was a place that everyone could associate with from the show shrugs I hope he didn't damage it too much in his fight XD

Deadzonedragon: I don't mind at all! I'm more than willing to become used to seeing your reviews

Sasia: Believe it or not I can't wait till Sam finds out too! I can hardly wait till that chapter arrives oo But it looks like invisibility came first but thanks for trying to list the order, you're the _only_ one who did and I applauded you for that, really I do. And I plan on having all those powers work their way into the fic in some form or another especially his ghostly wail, I LOVE that power!

Laters!

Serenity

Pre-reader Note: Oi, don't jump her because it took her so long to update; she had been waiting on her pre-reader to get back to her and when I discovered the story I instantly began badgering her at school till she let me become it at least for this chapter. The name's Dimitri Elaston Plabato of the Dark Icon United Front and it's a pleasure to meet you all. Just wanted to introduce myself at the end of a great chapter. So with that; I'm out.

_Alester Crowines Plabato_

Dimitri Plabato of the Dark Icon United Front


End file.
